kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Divination Symbolism
A ● Acorn- youth, strength, man, small start for large accomplishment ● Airplane- travel, new projects ● Anchor- voyage, rest, problem solved, security ● Arrow- news, disagreements, direct action B ● Basket- gift, security, comfort ● Baby- new interests, security, new beginnings ● Bees (hive, comb)- fertility, industry, community, self-sacrifice ● Bell- celebrations, news (good or bad, depending on other indicators) ● Bird- psychic power, flight, luck, friendship end, communication ● Boat- discoveries, travel, companionship ● Book- wisdom, learning ● Bottle- celebration, success ● Broom- Goddess, purification, healing, end of a problem, changes ● Bridge- crossing to new endeavours, transition, partnership, travel ● Butterfly- the soul, spiritual contact, frivolity, insincerity C ● Castle- financial gain, security, inheritance, life of bounty ● Cage- isolation, restriction, imprisonment, containment ● Cat- wisdom, spiritual access, female friend, domestic strife ● Car- local travel, movement in business affairs ● Cauldron- Goddess, transformation, endings/new beginnings, vitality ● Candle- illumination, innovation, inspiration ● Clock- time indicated for a spell’s completion, change ● Chair- relaxation, pause, comfort, entertainment ● Clouds- mental activity, thoughtfulness, problems, hidden obstacles ● Coffin- end of a matter, lengthy but not serious illness ● Clover- good fortune, success, rural location ● Cow- money, property, comfort, tranquillity ● Cradle- newcomers, beginning of a new idea or project ● Crescent- Goddess, wish granted, newness, freshness ● Cornucopia- Goddess, abundance, fertility, prosperity protection ● Cross- solar (+): God, nature works with power; Roman (Christian cross symbol): suffering, conflict ● Cup- love, harmony, close friendship, gift D ● Dagger- complications, dangers, power, skill ● Distaff- creativity, changes, sexuality ● Dog- fidelity, friendship, companionship, faithfulness ● Duck- plenty, wealth, success E ● Elephant- advice needed, obstacles overcome, good luck ● Egg- increase, fertility, luck, creativity, new start, hoarding ● Eye- introspection, awareness, evaluation, spirit F ● Fan- indiscretion, disloyalty, things hidden, inflammations ● Fence- retention of possessions, defense, isolation ● Fish- riches, luck, sexuality, productivity ● Flag- warning, defensiveness, identification with group/ideals ● Flame, fire- purification, change, domination of the will ● Flower- marriage, unhappy love affair, passing joy G ● Glove- protection, luck, aloofness, nobility, challenge ● Gate- opportunity, advancement, change, new directions ● Gun (any type)- power to gain goals, discord, slander, infidelity H ● Hammer- hard work rewarded, building, creativity, fortitude ● Hat- honors, rivalry, independence, self-assertion ● Hound- advice, help given, companionship, trust ● Heart- love, pleasure, confidence, strength of will ● Harp- contentment, spirituality ● Horns- God, fertility, spirituality, forces of nature ● Horse- travel, strength, work, grace, power ● Horseshoe- protection, luck, start of a new enterprise ● Hourglass- caution, passage of time ● House- security, authority, success, comfort K ● Key- understanding, mysteries, opportunity, gain, security ● Kite- warning for caution, new ideas ● Knot- restrictions, marriage, bindings ● Knife- duplicity, misunderstanding, direct action L ● Ladder- initiation, rise or fall in status, connections ● Lion- power, strength, influence, ferocity, pride, domination ● Lock- protection, concealment, security, obstacles, sealed M ● Man- visitor, helpful stranger ● Mirror- reversal, knowledge, karma ● Moon- the Goddess, intuitive wisdom, guidance ● Mountain- hindrance, challenge, obstacle, journey, steadfastness ● Mouse- poverty, theft, frugality, inconspicuousness ● Mushroom- shelter, food, business complications, fairy contact N ● Nail- labour, construction, unity O ● Owl- wisdom, spiritual communication P ● Palm Tree- respite, relief, security, protection, blessings ● Parrot- gossip, flamboyance ● Peacock- luxury, vanity, baseless pride ● Pineapple- hospitality, good things hidden by harsh exterior ● Pipe- truth obscured, concentration, comfort, ease ● Purse- monetary gain, possessions kept close R ● Ring- eternity, containment, wheel of life/year, wedding ● Rose- love, lost or past love, fullness of life, healing, caring S ● Salt- purity, stability, cleansing, grounding ● Scales- balance, justice, careful evaluation ● Scissors- duplicity, arguments, separation, division, strife ● Shell- Goddess, emotional stability, luck, artistic ability ● Ship- travel, news, material gains, romance ● Skull- consolation, comfort, personal hurts, endings and a new life ● Snake- God and Goddess, wisdom, immortality, knowledge, prophecy ● Spider- good luck, industry, entrapments, secrecy, cunning ● Spoon- luck, sustenance, the basic needs of life secured ● Sun- the God, success, energy, power ● Star- good luck, divine protection, opportunity, success, destiny ● Swan- good luck, love, evolving beauty, noble spirit ● Sword- power, strife, conflict, overcoming adversity T ● Tree- blessings of nature, good fortune, stability, power, security ● Turtle- fertility, security, defense against obstacles, slow gains U ● Umbrella- temporary shelter, limited protection ● Unicorn- purity, nature, fairy blessings, Otherworld intervention W ● Well- blessing from the Goddess, inspiration, spirituality, health ● Wheel- completion, eternity, season/life cycles, rebirth, gains ● Windmill- business dealings, factors working together for one goal Information Source A Solitary Pagan